insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Riza Hawkeye
Skills Riza is a trained military sniper as well as being an expert marksman, so much so that she can use pistols in melee-type situations with accuracy and skill, and can also care for her weapons herself. She is fit enough to handle hand-to-hand combat when necessary in order to act as second in command and bodyguard. Her other capabilities are a bit more esoteric- she can handle administrative tasks with ease and is detail-oriented. There is a knack for puzzles present in her too, as evidenced by the many codes she has worked out with her team, and a prodigious memory to go with it. She also seems to have an instinctive sense for evil, being able to pick up on the presence of homunculi with no overt cues. Her weaknesses include being at times too focused on her goal and target, to the exclusion of not no ticing other pertinent things happening around her. She is also not the ideas person and relies a good deal on what she has been trained to do, as well as her orders. Also, for her failure is NOT an option, and when presented with the possible injury or death of those she's close to she becomes reckless, unthinking and panicked. She also has no skill for alchemy, or any inclination to learn, and is in fact somewhat frightened by it unless it is in the hands of a trusted compatriot. Personality With Riza's upbringing it would be easy for her to have ended up a shy, passive woman, but there is a spirit in her far stronger than the sum of her parts or of her history. Where she was once retiring and soft-hearted she has been refined into a steady, mostly-unshakable woman of intelligence, bearing and kindness, both through the things she has seen and experienced and the meaning her life has taken on. It has given her a calm spirit that sees her through things that might shock or dishearten others, and made her loyal to a fault and generally courteous, almost formal. This is mirrored in the way her dog, Black Hayate, behaves toward Riza herself. She is also instinctively protective of those she cares about, putting her own life on the line for them- especially Colonel Mustang- and getting highly agitated when they recklessly put themselves in danger, though she would do the same thing in their place. Though a capable enough dissembler when she has to be, though she prefers telling the truth and can be counted on to think about her role in a matter before proceeding with it. This often helps when dealing with some of the Colonels brilliant, but sometimes spontaneous, plans. She can be dry-humored and even sarcastic at times with it bordering on 'scathing', but her only goal is to try and make things work and to make sure the Colonel, who entrusted his life to her, stays on the path that he has set for himself, and to balance his nature with her own. All of that is what you discover after knowing her for a time and gaining her trust though. On the surface she plays the part of a mild-mannered second-in-command, obeying orders, hiding her disagreements and concerns until she can voice them privately. There's almost something dismissive in her general dealings as though nothing weighs on her, but that is all a part of the disguise and she still feels things very deeply. Nonetheless she is sometimes seen as a cold, uptight woman whose only concerns are paperwork and keeping the Colonel and her fellow soldiers under him in check. Appearance At first glance Riza, in her crisp, perfectly maintained uniform is just another female member of the military. Her hair is long and held up at the back of her head in a brown clip with bangs that brush along the side of her face, her eyes are a deep, rich mahogany color and she isn't even impressively tall, standing at only 5'6". Her frame is slim and well-built though her uniform hides her curves almost completely. Her features are just as fine, from her high cheekbones to the width of her eyes, and while beauty is in the eye of the beholder she is gen erally considered attractive enough to go unremarked, though she doesn't draw any attention to herself either. Under her jacket she has two holsters that fit under her arms that hold pistols, another on the small of her back and yet another on her side. When she knows things are going to be troublesome she also carries her sniper rifle. A person of the military can become completely different out of their uniform though and she is much the same. When not on duty she tends toward skirts and button-up shirts- though of course she still wears her two holsters hidden under her shirt as well. She's usually seen with her hair down, which hangs to the center of her back, and she never wears anything that doesn't cover her from at least the nape of her neck to her waistband to hide the tattoo and scars that are a legacy from her past. If she thinks there will be trouble or is doing an unofficial mission for Roy Mustang she wears black pants with a black tee shirt and either a white coat or a green cape, depending on the type of mission it is. All of her clothing is clean, well-kept and can be fought in if she ever needs to- and she is never without at least one or two firearms. If there is a swimsuit that could hide a gun she would have it. Sometimes she also carries matches, chalk and/or a spare set of gloves for the Colonel, as he sometimes get his own wet or damaged. Relationships Roy Mustang- Long-time friend, commanding officer and, since arrival in Pandora, love of her life. Currently they are living together. Jean Havoc- Fellow soldier from Amestris, close friend and subordinate, as well as roommate. Sebastian Yarrick- General of the Pandoran Military that has earned her respect. Lust- Enemy from Amestris. Samus Aran- Fellow soldier and friend. Arthur Pendragon- Acquaintance and overall commander. History Born to the research alchemist Berthold Hawkeye and his wife, who died shortly after her birth, Riza was raised in moderate comfort, though she was somewhat alienated from her intensely driven and alchemy-obsessed father and even grew to fear him. With no other notion of what to do with her as she showed no alchemical talent of her own he sent her to get the best education he could afford, and she did very well for herself. On returning home she found that her father had taken an apprentice, one Roy Mustang, and during that time the two of them became friends, though they came from very different worlds in regards to Master Hawkeye himself. Roy saw a side of him that Riza herself never had, but she didn't resent him for that and was even somewhat glad that the pressure of being an alchemist had fallen to another. The friends were to be separated soon enough though, as Mustang left to join the military against her father's wishes and Riza remained behind to look after Berthold, who was just starting to become ill. Having disavowed his student he now no longer had someone to carry his alchemical legacy, and so with only one option left he turned to his daughter and, despite her youth, made her the bearer and eternal guardian of the secrets of Flame Alchemy. Knowing her duty to her sire she accepted, even through her reservations, and continued to care for him. Finally the prodigal student returned, dressed in his uniform, and went to see his master to beg for the secrets, which Riza overheard from her place just beyond the door. Things had changed between her and Roy, but after her father's death and her friend's care for her and the funeral they talked again, and she listened to his dream for the future. Instantly she understood and believed in it and to aid him in his goals Riza revealed to him the tattoo and the keys to Flame Alchemy hidden within it, allowing him to be the only person who knew of this dangerous, powerful style that was her first guardianship. Once they'd parted ways the girl decided to join the military academy herself, young and inexperienced though she was and found she possessed a singular skill with firearms, which led them to make her a sniper and graduated her early so as to ship her to the conflict in Ishbal. The time there changed her somewhat, making her a deeper and more introspective person, but she saw it as her duty to protect the people, and once she met back up with him, Major Mustang. It was here that she met Maes Hughes as well and the three of them weathered the war together. Once the messy, bloody, pointless conflict was over- as all eventually have to end- on the last day moving out Riza found the body of a dead Ishbalan child on the side of the road and pulled away to bury him and to hopefully make some small amends. A few moments after she'd finished Major Mustang had founder her and the two of them talked and Riza made a startled request- that he make her back unreadable by whatever means necessary so she could start her life without the worry and weight of it, and so no one else could ever have the chance to learn something so dangerous to the lives of others. At first she resisted but she stood firm, until he finally relented and burned off just enough that no one would be able to puzzle out what it said. Not long after that Riza was stationed in Central, under the newly-made Captain Mustang- as his second in command nonetheless- and her relationship with him changed yet again. He trusted her with his back and she had him with hers so long ago; she was to protect it while he made his way to the top, or to shoot him in it if he ever stepped off of the path he'd chosen. With a nod she took this on, agreeing to take his burdens onto herself as well. For a time things were relatively peaceful while they were stationed at the East Headquarters and Mustang made Colonel and discovered a pair of promising young alchemists with a tragic history, Edward and Alphonse Elric. soon after that things got more complicated, only to explode at the death of Hughes and throw Mustang, and therefore the Lieutenant, even more deeply into the midst of things. Battles were fought, homunculi were captured and after a shocking discovery Mustang made one fatal misstep by informing the military of what he knew. It turns out they were on the other side of the arrangement and only hours later Riza was transferred to be Bradley's personal assistant and constant hostage. Through this she got what information to Mustang that she could, and when the time for revolution came she went AWOL and joined the Colonel and others in the guerrilla assault on Central, her skill as a sniper making her a valuable asset. Once the time came to venture into the underground again and it was revealed that Envy was the killer of Hughes she was ordered to remain behind, but disobeyed and soon ran into Envy and, after making him reveal himself, battled him. Her focus on her target meant that he got the better of her, but soon enough Mustang appeared and the battle was soon over. Lost in his rage the Colonel wanted to kill him immediately but Riza turned her gun on him and, with the help of Ed and Scar, reminded him of his own responsibilities. After giving up his vengeance the group moved deeper under the lab, only to be captured. Ordered to perform human transmutation Roy refused and Riza's throat was cut as an 'incentive'- if the alchemy was done her life would be saved. Barely able to speak and bleeding to death she asked him not to do it, assured him that it would be fine, but he reached out anyway and was soon snatched away. About that time Mei and the chimeras appeared and Riza was healed, only to be drawn away in the same fashion. Now she finds herself in Pandora, Hayate there as well, and intends to find out as much as she can about her new land. Pandora History After arriving in Pandora Riza quickly gained her bearings, though weak from blood loss, and after realizing she was no longer in Amestris where she could be of any use in the battle she had left, passed out. A kindly passerby took her to the hospital where her wounds were patched. Once she was released a couple of days later she found Black Hayate and they began to assess the new land they'd found themselves in. An empty home was found suitable and they moved in, setting up a base of operations before any further reconnaissance took place- but as soon as that was accomplished the Lieutenant set herself to finding the Colonel should he be there. They found one another and it was decided that he would move into the home she occupied, as it was better than the hovel he'd found himself in. Riza was accepted in the position of Lieutenant in the Pandoran military and has been making a name for herself as a respectful and skilled officer.